In order to support higher data rate and spectrum efficiency, the Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Long Term Evolution (LTE) system has been introduced. The goals of LTE are to provide high data rates, reduced latency, enhanced quality of service (QoS), low cost for operators and cost efficiency roll-out. In LTE advanced (LTE-A) systems, several technology components may be considered to provide higher data rates, reduced latency, and enhanced QoS. These technology components may include, for example, bandwidth extension, spectrum aggregation, extended multi-antenna solutions, coordinated multipoint transmission and repeater/relaying functionality.
Relaying may be considered for LTE-A as a tool to improve, for example, the coverage of high data rates, group mobility, temporary network deployment, the cell-edge throughput and/or to provide coverage in new areas. The relaying technology may be relevant in an LTE-A context given the potential frequency spectrum range of LTE-A deployment and the associated heavy path loss and the aggressive propagation conditions that may restrict the radio coverage in urban areas. However, implementing relaying technology may introduce signaling complexities that may result in collisions.